A Percy Jackson Love Story: Sally and Poseidon
by autumnsky66
Summary: Sally Jackson has always been a dreamer. But when she meets a strange person on the beach, it will feel like the best dream of her life. First FanFic so please no flames! Rated Teen to be safe later on. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yayy I finally posted something! Sorry for the long wait guys, but I was very busy in July. Now, an intro to this story: If you read my bio you will know that I love Percy Jackson, and as you know, a lot of PJO is about the many romances. So I had an idea to write a mini collection of all the different romances of Percy Jackson. So as you can see I started with Sally and Poseidon. And unfortunately, no, I do not own Percy Jackson. All hail Rick Riordan! ^_^ Well...enjoy! :P**

* * *

><p>Sally POV<p>

She sighed and looked out the window for what seemed like the millionth time. Mr. Brunner's tales of Greek gods and goddesses were fascinating, but on a Friday, he was just a monotone voice in her head. She longed to get to the beach and hear the much-awaited sound of the crashing waves. Mr. Brunner was telling the class about the great battle between the gods and the titans. It was the battle that decided the fate of the world. Sally always thought about how silly a battle of some mystical, all-powerful beings would be if it were actually real. Some strange people, all fighting over who would be on top. "Ha," she thought to herself, "sounds like politics."

"Sally Jackson, to recap, who were the three godly sons of Kronos?" Mr. Brunner asked, breaking through her temporary daydream.

"Zeus, Hades, and…and," She thought hard about this one. "Poseidon the God of the Seas."

"Correct, Sally. Now let's try to pay more attention in class."

The next classes went even slower than mythology. But when the end of the day finally came, Sally just wanted to get out. She didn't talk to anyone, and absent-mindedly walked to the beach.

She set herself up there as usual and pulled a worn leather book from her bag. It was her favorite story. The romantic tale of Romeo and Juliet was the only book she had ever read more than once. The story of two people from different worlds falling in love was her favorite by far. Ahh...forbidden love. The thought of it gave her goose bumps. She got bored and decided to go for a swim. The wind was variable that day, and she could tell by the size of the waves that the weather wasn't getting any better.

As she dove out to sea, she failed to feel the wind getting a little stronger. Sally dove down a few times then realized the waves were becoming larger. She had started to drift toward the ominous cliffs that lay ahead. The current was becoming stronger so she tried to pull away, but it just kept on bringing her closer to the cliffs. Her head went under and Sally thought she saw a flash of green. She kicked her way up to the surface and everything went black.

Sally woke up, her vision blurry. She was on the shore, and as far as she could tell she had hit the cliff, because a pain like a thousand knives tore through her head. There was a boy around her age standing over her, with eyes as green as the sea itself. His jet-black hair caught Sally's attention at once.

"Are you okay?" He asked with undeniable concern in those emerald eyes, but unreadable expressions everywhere else.

"I, I think so." Sally was shivering violently from the cold. All of a sudden, all of the freezing water on her body completely dried up, and she suddenly felt ten degrees warmer.

That's when she blacked out for the second time.

When the ambulance arrived, Sally was in a daze. She didn't remember calling an ambulance or having anyone there with her-in fact she didn't remember anything for the past half hour. When she talked to the doctors later, all she could manage to say was, "I hit my head." She looked out toward the far horizon, and the reflection of the deep sunset, trying to remember what had happened. She saw a huge splash out to sea, like a dolphin diving down.

* * *

><p><span>Five years later<span>

Sally finished the last pull and slowed into a glide, finally touching the wall and finishing her last lap of swim team practice. She leaped out of the water, with five times more energy than she had had about a minute ago, and sprinted down to her favorite part of the beach, a quiet fenced in stretch that she had all to herself… at least most of the time.

The young man jogging down the shore line surprised her, and as he got closer, she looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face. He reminded her of someone she had seen only in a dream, but it was too much of a coincidence. As Sally passed him, she respectfully greeted him, as she did to pretty much every passerby.

"Well hi there," he said with a surprised tone of voice. "I never thought I would see you again."

She was dumbfounded. "I'm sorry have we met?" She didn't think she had ever met this man before, but something about that dark hair and understanding green eyes seemed very familiar to her.

"Yeah, we met a couple of years ago on this very same beach. Remember me? My name is… uh … Peter."

Now that Sally thought of it, she did remember one day on the beach, but all she remembered was the hair and the eyes. "Vaguely, but yes, I think I do remember you."

"Great do you want to go grab a bite to eat?" He asked with a mischievous look in his eye that she didn't fail to notice.

"Sure why not," Sally replied. Little did she know it, but that first meeting with Peter would be the first step in one of the greatest adventures of her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you enjoyed my first chapter of my first story! I know I am not the best so I would love some constructive criticism so I can get better. Please READ and REVIEW!<br>Sincerely,  
>autumnsky66<strong>


	2. Authors Note and Apology

**A/N: I am sorry to say that this chapter is just an author's note. To my readers, I owe you a huge apology. Many of you have been waiting for the second chapter of this story. One thing you must know about me: one of my ****many**** flaws, is that I am a humongous procrastinator. Also, the summer months are very lazy for me. Once school starts again and I get back into the swing of things, I promise I will try to update more, but for now you all will just have to be patient with me. I am working on the next chapter, and I will try to get it up sometime this week.**

**On a lighter note, while you are waiting for the next chapter, you can vote in the poll I have put up on my profile. You can vote on which Percy Jackson couple I should write about next. The poll is open until I finish my current story, and I know that isn't for a while, but vote now to get it out of the way. Secondly, I also posted on my profile a link to my friend **_**Maerd7733SCAIP's **_**forum. It is a Phineas and Ferb role-play called All Grown Up, and it is a lot of fun, check it out! Lastly, I was looking at my traffic stats for how many people visited my story, and I got over a hundred in only two weeks! Unfortunately, the number of visitors came nowhere close to the number of reviews. Over the course of two weeks I got less than ten reviews, and that kind of upsets me, because if you read my story, I would love if you could just take one minute to write a criticism, a compliment, or even just a comment. It is not that hard, and it really means a lot to me when someone takes time to write something about my story.**

**Anyway, I would like to thank you all for reading my story, and for being patient with me.  
>Sincerely,<br>autumnsky66 **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yayyy, I finally got this up! Okay, before you guys all yell at me, I have something to say. I was very busy these past few weeks from school, and many other hectic things. I am not going to be one of those people who updates every week. This is a past-time, not an everyday thing, so I will update it when I feel like it 'kay? :P But in all seriousness, sorry for the wait. In other news, I have a poll up if you haven't already checked it out. Also, I am thinking of changing my pen name to something a bit more "professional" but I suck at making names, so if anyone has any ideas leave me a comment! So, as always, I don't own Percy Jackson, praise be to Rick Riordan! And to you, well, READ, RAVE, and REVIEW! (well, maybe not rave :P )**

* * *

><p><span>Poseidon POV<span>

The Sea God was restless. Being limited to one immortal, and a whiny one at that, was tiresome. So when he saw a young girl at the beach, he immediately took an interest in her. He had been watching her for some time now, and she was a puzzling mortal. She was almost constantly looking out to sea, or looking to the stars. He didn't understand what was so interesting about random things that the gods had created. Who would expect him to understand the strange ways of mortals?

After a while of watching this girl, who had come to be known as Sally, there was one day when everything changed. It was a day when Zeus was all pissed off at one of his servants again for forgetting to bring him his favorite breakfast, so he had sent a storm. Poseidon could sense the tension in the air, but neglected to call out when Sally dove into the water. He didn't want to risk giving himself away, but was still worried that something would happen to her. When she hit her head against the cliff, he knew he had to step in. He didn't know why he felt the need to save her-I mean, he had watched countless mortals die before, why would he want to save her? He just did. He made himself a boy around her age, and made sure she was ok.

As the ambulance carried her away, he took one last look at her, and dove down into the water, heading back to his underwater palace. His wife demanded to know where he had been, but he just silenced her and sat on his throne in thought. That girl was not like any other mortal he had ever seen. Most mortals worried about looks, money, business, but this girl seemed to not have a care in the world. When she read her book, it was like the whole world around her just dissolved and the only thing that was there was the story. She was just so….different.

He decided to watch her, and see how her life turned out. He could tell that there were big things in her future, but he couldn't tell exactly what those things were. He watched her through Iris message whenever he got the chance, although he hadn't seen her in person in five years. Even if he hadn't been watching her, he never could have forgotten that beautiful brown wavy hair and sparkling blue eyes. He especially loved when she sat on the beach and read her silly books. She looked so blissful just sitting on the sand, the wind blowing through her hair. He became more intent on seeing her, so he enjoyed days when she would come to Montauk Beach, not far from her home on Long Island.

However, he felt bad for her. She truly had a dark past. Her parents had both died in a plane crash, (probably Zeus's doing) and she was all alone with her mean uncle, who not to mention, was very sick with cancer. Sally was forced to drop out of school to take care of him, and she used the little time she had to herself, carefully. She mostly spent her time, he had noted, in or near the water, whether it was at relaxing at the beach, or competing on the swim team. The more she was in the water, the better, because that meant he could watch her more often.

One day he decided to go and meet her face to face, so he disguised himself as a jogger and conveniently ran towards where she was sitting. She didn't remember him, of course she didn't. He recalled that she had lost her memory of that day when she first met him. But he convinced her to get lunch with him.

He waited 15 minutes, the normal time it would take someone to run home and get changed, and then he appeared in front of the diner in his classic Bermudas and a comfy Hawaiian top. He stepped inside and grabbed a booth, checking his silver Olympian watch. Perfect-12:00 Eastern Standard Time. The little bell rang above the door, and in she walked. "Sally, over here," he called out. She walked over with an expression that looked with confusion mixed in with a smirk. "So Peter, how do you know my name?" she asked cautiously. "You just told me on the beach, remember?" Poseidon said hopefully, spreading the mist over her. Ahh, the mist was so helpful at times like these when you needed a mortal to remember one tiny detail. "No I didn't," Sally replied, even more suspiciously. Or maybe the Mist was a useless piece-of-crap power. But all jokes aside, this was strange. Poseidon had known few mortals who could see through the Mist. He kept this in mind. "Oh right," he quickly recovered, "you told me a long time ago, you know, when we met on the beach for the first time."

"Right," she replied, still doubtful. "So, how have you been?"

"I'm good, listen, about before- I didn't mean to come off as creepy. It's just that I haven't gotten the chance to talk to you in a while," he told her with complete sincerity. She looked back at him with compassion in those sparkly blue eyes.

The moment was ruined by the waitress who came to ask their order. Sally ordered a diet coke and Caesar salad, while "Peter," being the guy, ordered root beer and a cheeseburger. The rest of the meal, Poseidon longed to say something sweet, but the moment had passed. They continued with small talk, and finished their lunch. After Poseidon paid the bill, Sally stood up suddenly. "Crap, my uncle said to be back by one, he's going to kill me. Thanks for the lunch."

"Sally?" Poseidon called out as she walked away. She turned and looked at him impatiently. "Maybe we could do this again sometime." She blushed and her look turned into a happy one. She waved shyly, and then walked out the door into the beautiful summer day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well hope you enjoyed Chapter Two! Please review!**

**Sincerely, autumnsky66 :)**


End file.
